Estupido corazón
by tsukiclare
Summary: A veces el corazón nos hace malas jugadas...


**Que tal chicos~ les traigo este pequeño fic aokaga (aomine x kagami).**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de su autor**

**Disfruten: D**

*Es cierto que he cambiado...pero por favor es imposible que hasta en el hecho de gusto haya cambiado ¡IMPOSIBLE!

Yo no encuentro atractivo ese abdomen marcado con hermosos cuadros y esos pequeños botones rosas y aún más esa pequeña entrada llamándome a que la penetre... ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO...

Si como lo oyen es imposible que el gran Aomine Daiki este babeando por otro hombre y peor por ese bakagami bueno para nada. Supongo que no hay nada que hacer nosotros no controlamos de quien nos enamoramos, solo sucede.

He estado dando vueltas a eso que ni siquiera recordé que tenía a satsuki a mi lado

-Dai-chan ¡que malo! no me estas escuchando...

-Lo siento estaba un poco perdido en mi pensamiento

-Humm...está bien solo porque es Dai-chan - decía la peli rosa mientras se acercaba a dejar un suave y cariñoso beso en los labios del aquel hombre-nos vemos mañana, te amo.

-Sí, descansa- dijo sin mucho entusiasmo el moreno.

Hacía casi seis meses que había empezado una relación con su amiga de la infancia Momoi Satsuki y en realidad se sintió realmente genial cuando ella acepto salir con él; es que vamos Satsuki posee un muy buen cuerpo y esos pechos tan enormes que cualquier hombre quisiera. Lamentablemente en estos momentos aquel corto beso ya no provoca las mismas sensaciones que una vez produjeron en el moreno. Y todo se debía que ahora su cabeza estaba absorta por él, ese maldito pelirrojo torpe e inútil.

uff~- realmente la había cagado...así es tal como se escucha, tenía novia y peor aún era una grandiosa chica y era su mejor amiga y no podía creer que su corazón le hiciera esto, que decidiera que de buenas a primeras se enamorara de otra persona y más aun de un hombre-tch!

Un Aomine caminaba molesto y frustrado a causa de sus sentimientos que no noto a ese pequeño peli azul que caminaba a su lado

-Aomine-kun te ves algo molesto-le llamo serio

-Si solo ando pen...¡wah! Tetsu ¡de donde rayos has salido!

-He estado aquí desde hace un rato

-Tch! veo que no has cambiado nada

-Aomine-kun ¿qué tanto te preocupa?

-...ok vamos supongo que puedo confiarte esto a ti-le comento en voz baja y se dirigió a un parque algo distanciado de donde en esos momentos estaba.-ok...supongo que aquí está bien...bien pues empezare con mi estúpido problema.

Después de que terminara la preparatoria entre a trabajar como agente de policía e inicie con el entrenamiento, cuando un día recibí un mensaje de texto de cierto pelirrojo retándome a un one vs one en una cancha de basquetbol cercana. Como hacía tiempo que no jugaba deicida aceptar y me dirigí al lugar citado.

Al llegar vi a Kagami esperándome mientras realizaba algunos tiros, sabía gracias a Satsuki que el muy idiota había entrado como titular en la selección nacional de Japón así que realmente debía de seguir entrenando.

-Tiras como niña de líder- le dije con sonrisa pícara mientras me acercaba a el

-Cállate viejo

El muy sabe cómo regresarme mis comentarios heh-vaya veo que el lento bakgami ha aprendido a regresar mis comentarios-

-Por eso te digo que te estas oxidando...en fin vamos a jugar de una vez

-Jajaja muy bien entonces empecemos tigrecito~

Y tras un pequeño gruñido de aquel chico el juego inicio, he de admitir que se ha hecho mucho más fuerte y habilidoso, me cuesta llevarle la par sin ponerme serio. Él me estaba ganando eso no lo permitiría así que corrí y salte listo para encestar pero el muy tonto corrió a bloquearme pero resbalo y nos enredamos...y terminamos en el suelo en una situación incómoda...caí sobre él y sobre sus labios (que debo aceptar eran deliciosos). Ambos nos mirábamos sorprendidos y en cuanto salimos del shock nos levantamos

-¡Estúpido bakagami! Mira lo que hiciste

-¡De que hablas estupido Aomine tú has sido el que ha tropezado!

**Hola chicos! espero les guste este fic que no creo hacerlo muy largo. Dejen sus review. Gracias por leer**


End file.
